The Last Page
by Madman007
Summary: Set a few days after the events of Heroes And Villains, Regina gets a visit by Archie, who gives her something to think about.


**The Last Page**

**A Once Upon A Time fanfic**

**Summary:** Set a few days after the events of _Heroes And Villains_, Regina gets a visit by Archie, who gives her something to think about.

* * *

><p>Cold. It was still bitterly cold here by the harbor. Of course, it didn't help matters that just recently a giant ice wall had just come down. That could be blamed for the coldness. Even though it was near the year's end, the Storybrooke harbor always felt cold even in the summer months.<p>

_I should have set Storybrooke down near a beach_, Regina Mills thought.

Regina felt cold. Inside. Her heart was back in its place, yet for the past few days she had the urge to yank it out again every ten minutes or so. She didn't want to feel anymore. She had been through this before. With Daniel. Now, with Robin. She shook that thought away again. The last time she didn't want to feel she unleashed a curse on the people of the Enchanted Forest. She cracked her old fashioned grin at the thought that the second curse had been created by the sweet and innocent Snow White herself. _It's her problem, now._ Both of them knew she wasn't so innocent any longer.

Regina frowned. There had been a time when any anguish inflicted on Snow White would have given her such a happy feeling. Now, there was a slight tinge of regret. Regina let out a long breath and muttered while she sat on an empty bench near the harbor. "My, have I changed."

"Yes, you have," said a sudden voice behind her.

She quickly turned to see Archie standing by the bench. She rolled her eyes and said bitterly, "I don't seem to remember paying you for a session lately."

Archie eased down on the bench and said, "Oh, Regina, you know my advice is always free to you."

"That remains to be seen. Are you the next in line to give me your apologies for my situation? Did everyone take a number? Gee, I hope Dopey is next. The only one of you who doesn't talk. No, _I_ have to get advice from a former insect."

Archie chuckled. "No offense, Regina, but I'm no longer intimidated by your prickly mannerisms. Having been witness to your latest actions, I know that hard surface is your defense mechanism."

Regina scoffed. "Whatever."

"I just came from Grannie's. Henry is taking Pongo for a walk. He was telling us about Operation Mongoose."

"Well, so much for secret missions in the family."

"I think it's great that you're willing to work with him and Emma on something other than saving Storybrooke again."

"Seems that's a common occurrence in this town."

"I take it that our visitors from Arendelle are on their way back home."

"Already gone."

"I heard what happened to Gold."

Regina deadpanned, "Yes. Tragic. I'm sure I'm going to hear your point soon."

Archie shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Just dandy. Now hop away, _Doctor_."

Archie shook his head. "Regina, you know what I'm getting at."

"Yes, the Evil Queen's second failed attempt at love. Film at eleven."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh no? I can just hear the dwarfs' snickering from here. The Evil Queen's got what she deserved. Again."

"At the risk of being turned into something icky, I have to tell you that you're wrong."

Regina finally turned to look at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "As crazy as it sounds, people here are generally concerned about you. And not in a disastrous way like before. They're concerned _for_ you, this time."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Remember, most folks here have lost loved ones in some manner, including you. Despite your doubt of them, they do know how you feel. They saw how you and Robin were inseparable before Marian arrived. And there were those who knew you two were unofficially together when Marian was under the ice spell."

"Great. More gossip about me. Any more pity for me from the townspeople?"

"Oh Regina, you're confusing pity with sincere compassion. They also see what you did with the Wicked Witch. You refrained from destroying her. That took courage. They also see your undying love for Henry."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes. And most of the people here know _that_ is not evil. They see you trying to make amends. You've now saved the town again. You even saved the life of the woman who loves the same man as you." Archie paused and said, "Which makes me wonder why you are trying so hard to find your happy ending."

"Because I was the villain in this town. I'm the reason we're all here in the first place. And whomever this author is who wrote that book that magically appeared to Snow to give to Henry, the villain in it doesn't get a happy ending." She lowered her voice and silently apologized for her loudness. She then said gently, "After what I did for Robin and his family, I feel that I will never get my happy ending. Once I think I'm close, something else comes in its way."

Archie stayed silent for a moment, looking out at the harbor. He then asked, "What exactly _is_ a happy ending? Aren't those only for books? The ending is the last page. Did you ever notice that in the fairy tales we never know what happens after that last page? It always says _'they lived happily ever after'_". Does that mean they lived in perpetual happiness for the rest of their lives? I can't believe that. See, Regina, you are basing your need for a happy ending on something that _has_ an ending. Our deaths _are_ our last page, so to speak. Through our lives we have periods of happiness. But we all go through periods of sadness, anger, guilt, or any number of different emotions. You are like most people, Regina. We have a misconception that being happy all the time will make us feel better, or let us have a complete life. If that were true, then what would we strive for when we reach our goal of being happy? Living beings need conflict."

"I've already had my share of conflict."

"Then maybe there's a wave of happiness still coming your way. Happy moments."

"More like happy flashes."

"Then you should cherish those. Maybe you've already experienced them. Your new found friendship with Emma is one. Your adopted son is another. He's always seen the good in you, even before he ran off to Boston. He always had the hope that you could change. And you did."

Regina let out a growling sigh. "Not that hope speech again. I get enough of that from the new mayor."

Archie laughed. "Maybe so."

"Let me get this straight. Are you saying _not_ to go through with Operation Mongoose?"

"On the contrary, I encourage you to do this with Henry and Emma. Matter of fact, I'm rather intrigued myself about that book. I just want you to remember that whatever you find, happiness is not given to you by an author of a book. Happiness is earned. And whether you believe it or not, Regina, you _have_ earned it."

Regina took a pause to consider that notion. "Maybe. Still, it could be worse. I could be Belle right now." She looked at Archie and asked sincerely, "How is she, by the way?"

"Oh, not well. No one's heard from her in a few days now. I'll give her a few more days and I'll go see her. She needs to be alone now."

Regina turned to her famous rage. "That Gold. I should have known he would do something like this. He told me he was leaving Storybrooke for good with Belle, but I didn't think it through. He was so sincere. How did I not see his thirst for power? Again?"

"Because that's what we expect the villains to do. They're excellent at making you think they're sincere. And by that definition, you are no longer considered a villain, Regina. The villains are not known for selfless acts." She nodded silently and after a pause, Archie said, "Well, I'm sure _Pongo_ is taking _Henry_ for a walk by now. I should be getting back. Take care, Regina. Always know that I'm ready to talk." He grinned. "Even without payment."

He stood up and turned to leave. She wanted to stay silent. That was the old Regina, The Evil Queen. She finally called out after him and said. "Thank you…Archie."

"Now see, that was sincere. And I know you meant it." He turned down the pier away from her, leaving her alone again. Was she truly alone? She knew she was no longer lonely. She had her son. And a new friend where she had least expected one. Maybe this was the path to her book filled with happy pages.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth against the cold air that she had not felt in a long while.

It felt good.

THE END


End file.
